


The Tartarus Knight

by Ironmonger123



Category: Batman: Arkham (Video Games), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Cheating, F/F, F/M, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Swears, Midoriya Izuku is a Ray of Sunshine, Multi, Other, Past Relationship(s), Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, U.A. Dorms (My Hero Academia), U.A. is a University (My Hero Academia), Villain Midoriya Izuku
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:14:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28975683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironmonger123/pseuds/Ironmonger123
Summary: Izuku was framed for betraying UA. But all evidence pointed to him with traces of his DNA, Fingerprints, and footage of Jirou nearly killed by him. Few believed him, mostly including All Might and a few of the UA Teaching Staff. However, the rock girl woke up a week too late to prove his innocence. When she finally did, thanks to a notebook and her testimony, the news of his death during a prison riot was reported leaving everyone in despair. Mirio was given OFA thanks to Izuku's quick thinking, only to feel despair at his underclassmen's death. Now the former 1-A starts to head into a new year as the new 2-A. However, a new villain by the name of 'The Tartarus Knight' is making his debut.
Relationships: Jirou Kyouka/Midoriya Izuku, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 36
Kudos: 163





	1. Mission 1

**Author's Note:**

> I REALLY need to stop making new series.

All Might watched with a hint of pride as Mirio moved faster than the human eye, encased in an aura of lightning. He was mastering One for All with skill almost like... 

A flash of green hair went through his mind as he clenched his hands into fists. 

“Yagi sensei, are you all right?” 

All Might was brought out of his thoughts by his successor, the 10th holder of One for All, Togata Mirio. He sighed and tried to give him a reassuring smile. “I’m fine young Togata. How’s One for All feel?” 

Mirio’s body encased itself in a yellow version of full cowling as he phased into the floor and behind All Might, clothes still on as he did it again to appear in front of him once more. When OFA was transferred to him, it not only repaired his quirk but supercharged it. “It feels great. I never thought I’d have another chance of being a hero. I just wish...” 

He looked down with a look of regret. A week after the Overhaul incident, Midoriya was arrested on accounts of treason to UA. Nezu had gone mad considering the security footage, fingerprints, voice recordings, and DNA left behind all pointed to Izuku. And if that wasn’t bad enough, there was also footage of him attacking Jiro Kyoka, leaving her out cold for nearly a week from her injuries. 

No one really believed it at the time, but the evidence spoke for itself. None of the students defended Midoriya due to feeling betrayed. Nezu already had him arrested and the teachers could only watch, however, none of them believed that this young bright boy could be a traitor. 

When All Might last saw him, he was being dragged away in cuffs, but not before taking a piece of his own hair and told him to give it to Mirio before the officers dragged him. All Might, Eraserhead, Present Mic, and Midnight each tried finding evidence of the boy’s innocence. But there was nothing. It was worse when they found out he was missing from the dorms during the time he was out. Over 6 months had passed since then. 

Jiro Kyoka managed to prove his innocence though when she left the hospital. First, she brought a notebook containing written knowledge of both pro-heroes and UA students' quirks and weaknesses. The worst part is that this specific notebook was filled out already and had a signature signing its completion 3 months before Izuku’s so-called betrayal. The reason Kyoka had it was that the two UA students would trade notetaking tips with each other at the dorms. And the icing on the cake was that before she blacked out, Kyoka saw Izuku’s face melt off along with his skin, a quirk incredibly similar to a Himiko Toga from the League of Villains. 

Nezu spared no time calling the prison to try and get Midoriya out as fast as humanly possible, only to drop the phone and his smile as he went limp. Midoriya Izuku was killed in a prison riot a week into his sentence. The hateful yell from his mother when she was informed of everything hurt the staff. One member of the staff would visit her every day, and while she didn’t forgive the loss of her son, she managed to lose most of the rage enough to mourn. 

As for 1-A, which will soon become the new 2-A, most didn’t fully recover. Some would have sorrowful expressions at anything that reminded them of the class's cinnamon roll. Bakugou Katsuki’s rage had completely died down and he’d be seen looking at a window with a quiet blank expression. All of them held the biggest regret of not even giving the green-haired boy the benefit of a doubt. 

Before he knew it, All Might was shedding tears in front of his successor before the blond boy shook his shoulder. “You can’t blame yourself for it anymore. What matters is we honor his memory and bring the cause of his death to justice. All of them.” 

All Might wiped his eyes and nodded before giving Mirio his next set of instructions. 

* * *

Giran was running, faster than he ever ran in his life in a panicked state that would give Mineta a run for his money. When he finally reached an alleyway, he breathed a sigh of relief before getting kicked in the back and onto the ground. It took most of the air out of him as he landed chest first. He tried to crawl away, only for a metal boot to stomp on his right hand, breaking the fingers all at once. He grunted from the pain before his eyes widened as a loud click sounded over his head, followed by the feeling of a gun barrel and an electronic voice. 

“You’re a hard man to find, Giran. And an even harder one to get close to.” 

The villain chuckled. “What can I say, most people call ahead.” 

This got a chuckle from the assailant as Giran took a peek at him. He was tall, wearing a high tech, militaristic outfit with plating on his chest, biceps, forearms, shoulders, and shins. The plating seemed to glow a dark green with the Tartarus prison symbol painted white over it. He also wore an equally advanced tactical visor that covered his whole head with a lighter green glow. 

“Yeah, well most aren’t guarded by bodyguards armed to the very teeth, now are they.” 

Giran let out a nervous giggle. “Can you blame me? I am sort of a wanted man you know. By the way, how are my gua-” 

“Dead. Riddled with bullets. You’re not the only one with people you can order. The only difference is mine are trained and yours are petty thugs.” 

“Well, it is hard to find good help these days. But otherwise, maybe we can cut a deal? If you let me go, I’ll pay you a hefty sum! I’ll even hire you-” 

He was cut off as the assailant broke both his arms as he shouted in pain. 

“Your quirk is Muddiness. You can cause amnesia that erases the past 5 minutes and leave the next 5 minutes as a vague memory.” 

The man dislocated Giran’s shoulders next as the villain started to cry on the floor with pain. But the assailant didn’t stop there as he moved to his fingers. “You’ve done some fucked-up shit with that quirk. Although, figures that you only last a measly 3 minutes.” 

Giran grits his teeth. “FUCK! YOU!” 

“Aw, see?” He broke both the man's thumbs and bent them back. “That’s the spirit. I want you to know that this is personal, considering I could have used quirk suppressant cuffs but I wanted you to suffer as a small taste of who you pissed off.” 

It was 3 fingers later that Giran passed out and 2 men dressed in dark green and white militia uniforms came in. “Sir, are we ready to return with the package?” 

The man sighed before pulling out a dart gun and shooting Giran in the back of the head. It was a highly-concentrated quirk erasing bullet, just not the ones that were permanent. Still, they last 3 days max and were mass-produced before the Shie Hassaikai raid. The man handed the beaten Giran to his two soldiers before a slight beeping sound came from his tactical visor. He placed two fingers on the side before answering. 

“Tartarus Knight here.” 

“Status report?” 

“Giran’s been apprehended.” 

“In one piece I’m hoping.” 

The Knight was interrupted by a small groan as one of the soldiers placed Giran over their shoulder. “For now, Re-Destro sir.” 

“I know how much you despise him thanks to your ‘situation’ but you mustn’t do anything drastic.” 

Knight growled into his communicator before being cut off again. 

“However, you’ll be happy to know that he’ll be all yours when he either withholds the information we want or outlives his usefulness.” 

The man smirked under his helmet. “Thank you, sir.” 

“Now head back to base for some much-needed rest. Don’t think I don’t know that the last time you had slept was nearly 4 days ago from your last mission.” 

The Knight groaned but responded with an ‘understood’ nonetheless.” 

“Good. And keep up the excellent work Knight.” 

The man ended the call as he and the two soldiers walked into an armored black jeep that pulled around the corner before it changed into an inconspicuous mini-van to avoid attention as it drove off into the night. 

* * *

When Knight returned to base, he slouched onto one of the chairs in the debriefing room and let sleep overtake him before he was shaken out of his slumber. 

“It can’t be comfortable to sleep in your uniform, or here of all places. You need any help getting to your room?” 

Knight turned toward the voice, the owner being Hanabata Koku or Trumpet as his codename. He shook himself awake as he brought himself up slowly. “Yeah, it’s been a long couple of days.” 

“Try not to overwork yourself, Knight. A lot of us here have gotten attached to you.” 

The villain paused before turning toward Trumpet. “I recommend not getting attached to me.” He resumed his way back to his room as he grumbled. “It’ll only hurt me more if anything happens to you all.” 

Knight made his way tiredly before literally bumping into Kizuki Chitose, otherwise known as curious. “God, is everyone back at the base today?” 

Curious chuckled as she swiped away some dust off her shoulders and walked with Knight. “Just me, you, Trumpet, Skeptic, and Slidin’ Go. Re-Destro is currently in a meeting and Geten has gone off to train.” 

“Ok, so mostly everyone.” 

The blue-skinned woman laughed at that. “True, that is mostly all of us. But it’s surprising to see you back. Usually, you end up going from one mission to another that you’re little more than a passer-by here.” 

“Not much of a choice. Boss ordered me back because apparently, I’ve been working myself too much. Frankly, I feel fine.” 

Curious flicked her finger at the side of his head which caused the suited-up villain to nearly fall to the ground as she looked at him with an eyebrow raised. 

“Ok, fine. Maybe I’m a little worn out.” 

“Hmph, a little is understating it. You need proper rest or you’ll end up compromising yourself on a mission.” 

“Aw, the blue, heartless reporter does care.” 

She gave him a menacing smirk. “This ‘blue, heartless reporter’ is about to turn your belt into a bomb if you don’t hurry up and relax.” 

“Fine, ‘mom’.” 

“Ok, I am only 6 years older than you for one and two, your mother would probably be disappointed if she saw you right now too.” 

There was a long pause and heavy silence as Knight looked at her while Curious’s eyes widened in realization to what she just said. “Wait, no...” 

He turned around without a word as he walked away. Curious facepalmed. “Me and my stupid reporter mouth.” 

Trumpet walked up behind her. “Said something you shouldn’t have?” 

“Big time. I’m going to grab a cup of coffee, and maybe a shot of Jack Daniel’s.” 

Trumpet nodded as they went their separate ways. Meanwhile, Knight finally arrived into his room as he began taking off his toolbelt with his weapons and ammunition first and then his armor plating. He walked in front of a mirror as he took off his tactical visor and dark green hair with green eyes and freckles stared back at him from his reflection. 

Curious’ earlier statement repeated in his head as he looked down on his visor before setting the helmet on its charging platform. 

“What would mom think of me now,” he asked himself. Memories of Inko flooded him before they turned to the betrayed and hateful looks of Class 1-A. Izuku punched the mirror in anger and cursed out when he saw his bleeding knuckles. He quickly bandaged himself up before changing into a pair of boxers and cocooning himself in his sheets, hoping sleep would bring him the peace he’d need. Instead, his dreams turn towards Tartarus and the monster that prison birthed. 


	2. Mission 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing like robbing a chemical plant, ey?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Chapter the day after!? What?! Nah, I already started writing this in small parts before with "I have no name... I am but 2 days old..." Anyways, enjoy!

Izuku wandered the corridors of the Detnerat Company, sporting a black suit with green stripes. His hair was slicked down with bangs that now covered his eyes when he went out along with brown contact lenses. They were enough to leave only a slight similarity between him and the teen he was before. You might be wondering why in god's name is Midoriya Izuku walking around the headquarters of the MLA wearing a suit?! Well, let’s go back to when he first joined them. 

* * *

Izuku Midoriya sat in a room similar to that of a police interrogation facing the one-way mirror. He still couldn’t come to terms with how he survived. No. He couldn’t have come to terms with how he was still alive. A week. He was in Tartarus for A WEEK and he already sported some new scars, the latest tracing a horizontal slash over his abs with stitches still there. And another thing, WHERE WAS HIS SHIRT?! Oh right, bloody after that villain gutted him. A shiver went through his body at the sight of his intestines spilling out. Which once again begs the questions flowing through his head. HOW WAS HE STILL ALIVE?! WHY DID NO ONE DO ANYTHING TO STOP IT! DID ANYONE BELIEVE HE WAS INNOCENT!? 

He seethed with anger till he heard a buzzing from the speaker hanging in a corner on the ceiling. “Now now, no need to get so worked up. We wouldn’t want you tearing your stitches right away, now would we?” 

“I should be dead...” Izuku said coldly. “How am I not dead?” 

… 

Izuku heard whispering between two voices behind the intercom. “Damn, the hell happened to him in there. Most would be glad to be even breathing.” 

A creepy giggle filled the room before turning into full-blown psychotic laughter. The two behind the screen sweat dropped in fear. Izuku started apologizing with a creepy smile and tears in his eyes. “Sorry, sorry! It’s just funny. Most people WOULD be glad when they have something to LIVE for.” 

Izuku sighed as he leaned back into the chair. “Let me tell you a few things about me. I was a student at UA University and had a wonderful time. I had great grades, made progress on a quirk that DESTROYED my body, and even got a girlfriend! And then, a week ago, I found out she was cheating on me with my FUCKING CHILDHOOD TORMENTOR! And what happens when I leave for one night to vent. I got framed!” 

Izuku started to break down as he slammed his head into the table. “My mentors stopped visiting me after the FIRST day. No one even tried to stop them as they arrested me. And the one person who I had felt the most connection with, after my ex, was put into a medically induced coma to heal after my copy attacked and fatally injured her! My quirk is basically gone thanks to all of this and my one dream was shattered, put into a bag, crumpled up, turned to fine powder, and then crushed again. So, tell me what the FUCK do I have to live for!?” 

After his rant, Izuku stared at the mirror to see the reflection of his broken self. His hair and eyes now sported an even darker green with no glow to them. His skin had even become paler, and he had grown taller too. From a young man of 19 years old to one that looked 23. You might also be asking ‘what’? Well, during his sentence, Izuku ran across a villain whose quirk let him steal a person’s youth. He broke the man’s jaw with some leftover embers of One For All, but the man still managed to steal 4 years of his life. That was just one of the many straws that broke the camel’s back. 

As he sulked, a door to the side of the room opened as a man with orange-brownish hair with a widow's peak and a long nose came and sat down on the other side of the table. The two just stared at each other before the man finally spoke. 

“I’m sorry.” 

Izuku let out a ‘tch’. 

“No really. I truly am. We, uh, gathered information on you before we discreetly removed you from Tartarus.” 

He dropped a file down on the table as papers spilled out along with a photo of Izuku from the UA Sports Festival a couple of months back. He looked so much happier compared to himself now. 

“Tell me Midoriya, what do you think of society nowadays.” 

Izuku’s brow twitched. “I think it’s a load of bullshit. Everyone believes that all manner of quirks should be put under lock and key and the flashy ones should be used, despite the damages they’d cause.” 

He leaned back into his chair with a thoughtful expression and sighed. “I had the pleasure of making a friend in that Sports Festival. He was a boy ostracized because of his quirk ‘Brainwashing’ when I can’t think of any quirk better to deal with hostage situations and ones involving emotionally volatile villains. He’ll make a great underground Hero.” 

Izuku let out a sigh as he continued. “There’s plenty of quirks out there that are useful, but people try and suppress and control them. Frankly, it’s disgusting but, still, it’s not like I can complain anymore. I’m left with nothing but embers of my quirk now, so I’ve just gone back full circle.” 

The next thing he knew, Izuku was pulled into a hug by the middle-aged man before he pulled back with a smile. “You’re perfect!” 

“Eh?” 

The next thing he knows, a man who he’d later learn to be Trumpet comes in and tossed him a shirt with a smirk before he’s pulled out of the room in a hurry. “Wait! Perfect for what?!” 

* * *

6 months later and here he is. Yotsubashi Rikiya’s new secretary. When he asked what happened to the last one, Yotsubashi, otherwise known as Re-Destro, revealed that he killed his predecessor with sadness in his voice. Izuku left it at that. The dead are dead and that’s it. No use digging them up unless they offer some use. 

Izuku knocked on the meeting room door before opening it with a sigh. “Sorry, I’m late. My body seemed to have less energy leftover than I originally assumed.” 

When Izuku gave OFA to Mirio, the embers died on his 4th day in jail. However, the training that he underwent and his body’s constant adjustment to the quirk left him enhanced stamina, speed, and strength of above average. Plus the enhanced strength of his ‘Tartarus Knight’ suit, he’d be able to put up a fight barehanded with most enhancement quirk users. 

Re-Destro raised his head up with a smile. “Not to worry Knight, we were just beginning.” 

Izuku nodded before taking a seat on the other end of the table as Re-Destro began as everyone took out a tablet with sets of data on them. 

“As you all know, riots have risen against quirk suppression, control, and discrimination in the past few months.” 

“Isn’t that a good thing?” Izuku commented. 

Curious nodded. “I’m going to have to agree with the walking arsenal here.” 

“Hey! I take offense to that!” 

“So, you don’t have a pair of modified Desert Eagles holstered under your jacket?” She asked smugly. 

Izuku just stared at her before pulling said guns out, surprising everyone in the room as he unloaded them and placed them on the table. “Ok, how did you know?” 

Curious giggled. “I didn’t. It was a hunch, but a reporter always follows a hunch when it comes to a story.” 

Izuku groaned as he laid back into the seat waiting for someone to continue. 

“Normally yes, this would be beneficial. But we’re not the cause,” Skeptic answered in annoyance as he typed away on his laptop. That got Izuku’s attention. 

“Ok, I’ll bite. What is it? Rogue group? Remnants of the Creature Rejection Clan or something?” 

“League of Villains apparently,” Curious answered. 

Izuku broke the edge of the table with his bare hands, surprising everyone in the room as the killing intent filled the room. Even Geten shivered before Izuku calmed down and apologized. You might be wondering why the sudden change. That’s because only a month ago did he discover that Toga Himiko infiltrated UA with blood that Giran had procured from him on the streets thanks to his quirk, along with anything else needed to frame him, and gave it to them. 

Re-Destro sighed. “You’re not the only one who feels outraged by this turn of events Knight. But you mustn’t let your emotions leak out that way.” 

Izuku sighed before nodding. 

“As for why these riots can’t stand, it’s because they don’t follow our principles. It’s mindless chaos that’ll destroy everything and leave it in ruins without any change whatsoever.” 

Izuku let out a ‘tch’. “Sounds exactly like Shigaraki. Anyways, do we know where their current whereabouts are?” 

“Not yet,” Trumpet replied. “But we’re having the information being extracted from Giran as we speak.” 

“That won’t work. Giran’s an old-schooler who has honor among thieves. He won’t talk and we won’t need him to.” 

Izuku took out a USB and tossed it to Skeptic who eyed it curiously before plugging it into his laptop. The look of shock on his face was one Izuku would treasure for years. “Where in the hell did you get this?” 

“Giran had a burner phone that was designed to look like it was from the pre-quirk era. However, most brokers and dealers like him use this to trick others into thinking that data erased from it is permanently gone. However...” 

He pulled a small little SD card from his pocket. “The earliest model burner phones you can get are from 60 years ago, meaning data could be recovered in times where the owner accidentally erases everything. But also, I think we should put off before dealing with the League soon.” 

Everyone’s eyes widened at that. The one with the biggest bone to pick with them is saying to let them off? But Izuku raised a hand with an annoyed look. “I’m not saying to let them go, but their quirks are highly volatile and dangerous. And that’s not COUNTING their warper who could probably warp you 10 stories into the sky as you fall to your death.” 

Everyone gave a slight shudder at that. Leave it to the Tartarus Knight to find a deadly way to utilize a quirk. “So, I propose we focus our efforts on these.” 

Izuku set a bullet on the table. Specifically, the quirk erasing kind. Re-Destro gained a disgusted look. “Knight, are you saying we kidnap a child and torture her for this kind of firepower.” 

The young man looked back at his boss with a look of disgust. “No! I’m saying there’s ways we can reverse engineer it or create replicas without torturing a fucking child like a certain monster we all are aware of.” 

Trumpet nodded in agreement. “I understand that the quirk erasing bullets do offer a much-needed addition to our arsenals, but we’ll need someone with intelligence in bio-quirk chemistry. And who knows where we can find someone like that-” 

Curious interrupted him before turning toward Izuku with a smirk. “Oh, for the love of, just tell them your plan already Knight.” 

Izuku mirrored her smug expression. “I already have a team on standby for the Japan Branch of ACE Chemicals.” 

Skeptic tapped on the keys of his laptop before everyone’s tablets blinked to life with information on the facility. 

“It’s mostly underground, but the facility has a room above ground when handling dangerous contaminants. They have a system in place to quickly dispose of it by containing the hazardous material and sending it via armored convoy. Our target spends most of the time in the lab there so that'll be much easier for us.” 

“It says here Best Jeanist will be patrolling the area during that time. Are you sure that’s wise Knight,” Re-Destro asked, but his voice betrayed a hint of amusement? 

“Trust me, I already planned on it. He’s taking on an old intern from UA so now is the perfect time to act while he worries about them. Besides, that’s not the only thing he’ll be dealing with.” 

Izuku pulled out a remote as a TV came down from the ceiling before showing a situation at ACE Chemicals. With a smile, he gets up before heading to suit up. 

* * *

Bakugou and Best Jeanist managed to finish the remaining grunts in the chemical factory. The only embarrassing part was that his hair was stuck in a comb-over style similar to Jeanist’s. He was forced to have the style worn again to ‘show some decency’. 

“You’ve gotten better at quick takedowns, Bakugou.” 

The ash-blond grunted in frustration. “Let’s just get this damn chemist nerd out of here already.” 

Jeanist sighed as the two went to rescue the hostage. He was held within a glass room used to contain dangerous chemicals. Luckily, they shut the flow off during their arrival onto the scene. As they untied the man, the roof of the factory, or at least their section, blew up as a bunch of armed militia soldiers wearing a green and white uniform dropped down from ropes. 

The last one to fall was what he and Jeanist believed to be the leader. What set this man off from the others was that he wore some advanced militaristic armor with a glowing green tactical visor that covered his whole head. Plates covered his chest, shoulders, biceps, forearms, and shins. The logo of Tartarus was painted white on the dark green plating and he had grenades and pockets lined on his belt. He landed on one knee before getting up without so much as a shake and chuckled. 

“Hahaha. Keep your guns trained on them. If they even look like they’re planning something, open fire. Oh, and avoid the denim waistcoat area. It’s a trick, he has a bulletproof fiber made into it so he can manipulate it as a shield. Aim for the shoulder and neck area as best as you can with 7.62×51mm NATO rounds.” 

The leader then walked in front of Bakugou, his glowing visored helmet just inches from the glass. “As for Ground Zero here, aim for his gauntlets first. They store his nitroglycerin sweat and he fills them up ahead of time. Even on the low chance that it doesn’t blow his arms off, his body will be too shaken to use his quirk properly without self-damage.” 

Bakugou just looked at the villain with wide eyes. How the hell did he know so much about him and his quirk? 

The hostage started to shake. “Please!” 

The villain turned to him and looked as if he was giving him the side-eye under his visor. “You say something?” 

“Leave him out of this,” Bakugou screamed. 

He could have sworn the villain flinched for a moment. Not out of fear but out of surprise as he saw his hands curl into fists that made his gloves squeak. He muttered under his breath to the point only Bakugou could hear. “Took you 14 years to finally grow a fucking heart, huh?” 

The hero in training furrowed his brow in confusion. Soon, two militia soldiers came into the glass room. Bakugou and Jeanist were about to fight when multiple lasers were now trained and pointed at them. The two soldiers grab the scientist who pleaded to be let go but was knocked out and dragged. Bakugou ground his teeth to which the man chuckled. 

“Always the hothead. That’s what I like about you. Predictable. That’s why we just won! We knew your move before you did. We know how you think!” 

He slammed his hands on the glass, which made Bakugou and Jeanist step back a bit. An unstable villain was difficult, a calm and calculating one was dangerous. But a combination of both was something else entirely. Bakugou grunted. 

“Oh really? You know what I’m thinking right now?” 

The man laughed as he turned his back on him. “Of course. You’re thinking, “Who the fuck is this guy?” 

“No, I’m just wondering how big of an explosion it’ll take to knock you all on your asses.” 

“Just so we’re on the same page here, I fully... FULLY intend to kill you.” 

He leaned close to the glass and lowered his voice again so Bakugou could feel the fear from his next line. “But first, we’re going to make you suffer. You and every traitorous garbage in 1-A.” 

The militia soldiers tied the unconscious hostage as he was pulled up into the vehicle flying over them. The villain leader placed two fingers on the side of his helmet. 

“We have the package and two targets. Just say the word and I’ll end this now. Two fakes removed *Snap* just like that.” 

Bakugou and Jeanist paled before getting into combat positions as they heard clicking from the rifles. The villain slouched his shoulders. “You don’t understand, there are no second chances when it comes to heroes. And Bakugou DEFINITELY doesn’t fucking deserve one.” 

The teen in question flinched at the fact that this villain knew his name. And it sounded personal. The villain sighed and yelled out orders. “Retreat for now. We got what we came for.” 

Multiple ropes came down from the aircraft hovering over them. The soldiers each tied a rope to their belts as they were pulled up. The villain was the last one as he placed his foot on the handle at the bottom of the rope. He turned to the two heroes before saying one last message. 

“Oh, and Kacchan?” 

Bakugou flinched at the familiar nickname. Only one person called him that name, and he was arrested months ago and died after they thought he was the UA traitor. He paled and gulped from the fear as he now had a glimpse of the villain’s identity from just that one phrase. 

“Give a message to my ‘old’ friends and that cheating bitch of a brunette. Tell them I said, ‘Hello’.” 

And just like that, the villain was brought up to the aircraft as it left at an incredible speed, leaving the hero and hero student to finally leave the confines of the glass chamber before Bakugou fell on his knees. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, you might be wondering where the hell did this idea come from? Well, I was reading some Cheating Ochaco fics along with betrayal fics, I got bored so quiet. And then I noticed a lot were with OP Izuku's that turned Anti-Hero Personality. So I decided to try my own balance on it. Keep Izuku's analytic mind, leave him quirkless, and then turn him into a badass with guns. And here we are. The Tartarus Knight, based on Arkham Knight.


	3. Mission 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku goes to a party for his end of a bargain...

Bang... 

Bang... 

Bang... 

Shots rang out into the simulation room as Izuku ran around it. The setting was a terrorist elimination goal. Take out the targets, clean and quick and on a timer. Simple right? Except this simulator is designed in the same way a black-ops from any first world country would train in. Get shot, and you’re in worse pain than getting shot would feel like. 

26 targets. 12 eliminated so far. And Izuku was enjoying every second of it. The deafening sound of bullets flying. The adrenaline from the need to survive. The smell of the blood, simulation or not, even as it dripped down his visor. 2 more popped up around the corner and nearly riddled him with bullets. If there’s one thing he’s damn thankful for, either thanks to some fluke or destiny, it’s that he still had those little traces here and there of OFA. And that was good enough for him as he moved at an inhuman speed, not crazy fast, but enough to where he outdid the responses from the simulated enemies and put two caps in their heads. 

He ran around another corner before tossing a grenade at another group of 3 and shot it mid-air. It killed 2 and burned the last one badly. He enjoyed how realistic it was, seeing the damage and how it affected them. As the masked man crawled himself. If he didn’t know better, he’d think it was alive. But he did know better as he put a bullet in its head. 9 left. 

Meanwhile, unbeknownst to Izuku, Trumpet, Skeptic, and Re-Destro all had eyes on the screen. They were originally weary when bringing Izuku on-board. But his goals and history were all true. A late bloomer, traces of quirk in his DNA, his enhanced physical capabilities, and his intelligence were nothing to laugh at. It was like someone was trying to turn a teen into a super-soldier. 

(A/N: All Might sneezing while teaching a class) 

“So...” Trumpet broke the silence as he stared at his two colleagues. “Does anyone else think this is a LITTLE too good to be true? I mean, the only downside is he doesn’t have a quirk but he DOES move as if he does. Knight’s the literal perfect soldier in our army.” 

Skeptic grunted. “I’ll admit, he’s a little more ‘intelligent’ than most in the MLA. But he could be better.” 

Re-Destro simply smiled as he watched the screen. Knight was a golden egg by a lot of things, but the icing of the cake was that UA, the ‘greatest’ hero school known had abandoned a student that would have become one of the greats and gave us him! It was like Christmas came early and his parents let him open the gifts right away. 

Soon after, all the targets were killed as Izuku walked out of the simulator and into the control room to see most of the group. He took his combat-visor off and just looked at them. “Seriously? Does no one have anything better to do?” 

“To be fair, it is entertaining to watch you work. You could make a TV show out of it.” Trumpet commented. 

Izuku groaned. “Where are we at with the quirk erasing bullets?” 

Skeptic pulled out his laptop on a nearby table. “Currently, we’re duplicating the DNA used in a similar fashion to how a hero costume would usually use some of the wearer’s DNA as a base during construction. We’ll have over 200 rounds ready.” 

“Have them integrated to rounds for my pistols.” 

Re-Destro and Trumpet looked at him strangely before the leader offered a nervous smile. “Surely you aren’t thinking of going up against all of them. Even with your skills, you’d most likely be outmatched.” 

“I’ve studied the league and their quirks since that raid. I know how each of them works now, including their limitations. Not only that, but their leader was stupid enough to reveal his basic ass quirk to me. All I’d need to do for Shigaraki is break his fingers.” 

No one in the room could decide what they found creepier. How calm Izuku was or how he was smiling as he explained this. 

Luckily, Skeptic put them at ease. “Yeah, but we still don’t know where they’re currently operating anyways.” 

“Give me 5 more minutes with Giran.” 

Everyone in the room just looked at him horrified. “No!” 

“But-!” 

“NO!” 

Trumpet grabbed his shoulders. “Listen, Knight, no offense, but I REALLY don’t want a repeat of those screams. Ok? I finally got a good night's sleep without nightmares waking me up.” 

Izuku pouted but nodded. “Fine. I guess I’ll have to do this the old-fashioned way.” 

“Old-fashioned way?” 

Izuku turned toward Skeptic. “Informants. Back-alley deals. The usual. Anyone have anything like that?” 

… 

“Seriously?! None of you have any source of private information outside the MLA?!” 

Someone tapped Izuku’s shoulder. “I do!” 

Izuku jumped and quickly pulled out both desert eagles before aiming at Curious’s face, who sweat dropped out of fear. 

“Jesus, Curious! Don’t surprise me like that. On a more important note, WHY IS EVERYONE HERE?!” 

“Well, I just came because I needed a favor but now, we can turn it into a deal!” 

Izuku raised an eyebrow. “What kind of deal?” 

“I introduce you to some informants and you have to chaperone me at a party.” 

… 

“It’s one of those rich people ones and you're after blackmail, aren’t you?” 

“Yep!” 

Everyone in the room besides Curious groaned. “Ok, fine. The sooner I get payback on those assholes, the better. And if we can recruit some of them, that’s a bonus.” 

Trumpet looked at him strangely. “Wait, recruit?” 

“Well, it’d be a waste to kill them. Twice’s clones are useful when it comes to numbers with almost no backlash, Toga’s perfect for espionage, Dabi’s flames leave almost no trace of their target, Compress’ quirk is perfect for capturing targets along with his skill with ‘sleight of hand’, Kurogiri would cut transport time to a fraction, and Shigaraki decay could cause massive amounts of damage if used correctly.” 

Everyone just stared at him again. Just how far ahead does he think? Curious clapped her hands to gather their attention. 

“Great! So, we’ll leave at around 4 and head to the party at the Yaoyorozu manor!” 

“Ok, I’ll get re- WAIT A FUCKING MINUTE, WHERE’S THE PARTY!?” 

* * *

“I hate you.” 

“Oh please, you tolerate me, at worse.” 

Curious and Izuku both sat in a limbo heading to the party. Izuku was pulling at the collar of his suit. A full black, 3-piece with a red tie and pocket square. If there was one thing he hated, it was like being dressed up like a doll. As for Curious, she wore a shoulderless, crimson dress and a white fur coat. 

“Be honest with me. Are you planning on using me as a repellent for some assholes?” 

Curious didn’t honor that question with a response and simply made sure her notepad, pen, and camera were safely stashed away in her purse. 

“Remember, keep your guns holstered while we’re there.” 

Izuku quickly padded the sides of his jackets. He made sure they were concealed so how did she know? Then he saw her smirk at him, and he groaned. “How the hell did I fall for that twice?” 

“Because despite all your strengths, you’re still gullible outside a fight. That, and I have much more experience tricking people.” 

“You got to teach me how to read people and manipulate them some time.” 

“Maybe. But expect many more favors in return.” 

“Deal.” 

The limbo started to slow down as some light shined through the tinted windows. 

“Oh! We’re here.” 

Izuku and Curious looked outside to see the giant manor with every window glowing brightly and the guests spread even out into the garden and courtyard. 

“So, thought of a name since you can’t use your old one?” 

Izuku paused and thought carefully. “Mikumo Akatani.” 

Izuku hates suits. He hates executives. And he hates all the assholes who flaunt their wealth. ‘Oh, look at me. I own a car that I rarely drive and use as a fucking collectible. I have _sooo_ much cash.’ God, it’s like they’re begging to be shot. Unfortunately, he’s 99 percent sure if he pulled out his pistols, Curious would be PISSED. So, he decided to simply stay in the corner of the grand hall everyone was gathered with a glass of wine and an unamused expression until he heard a familiar voice. 

“E-excuse me.” 

Izuku turned and paled slightly before composing himself almost instantly as he came face to face with a familiar-looking girl with purple hair and jacks at the end of her earlobes. She was wearing the same dress she saw her in back at I-Island but still made it look good. ‘...Huh...’ 

He coughed for a moment, having to compose himself twice back-to-back. “Yes, how can I help?” 

“O-oh! Sorry, you just looked familiar to someone I knew, and I thought...” 

She started to trail off and clutched one of her arms nervously. She was slightly shaking a bit. “Are you ok?” 

“Hm? Yes, I’m fine?” 

“Really? Because from what I’ve seen, you’re shaking ever so slightly right now and seem a few steps away from a breakdown.” 

And just like that, tears started to form at the corners of her eyes, but her face remained blank and emotionless. ‘Ah, crap.’ Izuku quickly led her away from the crowds and into a hallway connected to the grand hall. 

“Calm down and breathe, ok? In through the nose, out through the mouth.” 

The girl followed his instructions to the letter. Her shaking was going down steadily and after 8 long minutes, she seemed ok. Izuku sighed in relief. Of all the ones from his old class that he had to run into, why did it have to be Kyouka? He led her to one of the private drawing rooms before pulling out two chairs and looking at her in the eye. 

“Something you want to talk about?” 

“No, I-it's nothing.” 

“Really? Because from that mini-panic attack you had out there, it didn’t seem like it.” 

Her bangs covered her eyes, hiding any emotion they would show. Izuku sighed. “You said I reminded you of someone. Relative, friend?” 

“You could say that.” 

… 

“So, did he die or something.” 

She held herself and curled into a ball on the seat. “Yeah. I just, your hair is the same green style he’d wear but your eyes are different from him.” 

“My hair is just dyed like this. I used to have someone I liked who said my hair looked good in green, so I’ve been keeping it like this.” 

“‘Liked’? As in, past tense?” 

“No, present. Of course, past tense!” 

Izuku pinched the bridge of his nose. “It didn’t work out and that’s all I’ll say. I’m planning on getting it done one of these days when I get the chance.” 

“I see...” 

. . . 

The two sat in uncomfortable silence for a bit. “So... What was his name?” 

“Izuku. Midoriya Izuku.” 

‘Oh, FIND ME IN THE ALPS! Ok, it’s fine, it’s fine. Just need to concentrate on keeping my heart rate under control.’ 

“That name sounds familiar... Oh, the broken bones kid from the festival! Wait, he died? I thought he left UA.” 

Kyouka shook her head. “No. That’s not what happened but...” She paused and bit her bottom lip. 

Izuku sighed as he leaned back into the chair. “Look, I’m not going to force you to tell me or anything. If you can’t tell me how or why he’s gone, that’s fine. But what you could do is describe him. Say the reasons why you miss him.” 

He heard a sniffle for a moment before a response. “H-he was kind. He always saw good in everyone and how to help them get stronger. He never raised his voice, never hurt others, and he was always gentle with how he interacted with people. He cared about everyone and their problems, even when they’d ignore it.” 

‘Oh god, this feels so embarrassing. Keep beating normally, you damn heart.’ “Sounds like an ok guy. Must have been a good friend.” 

The end of Kyouka’s jacks turned slightly redder but she kept her cool as best as she could. “Y-yeah.” 

Izuku didn’t notice this and continued the glass of wine in his hand. “Welp. Nothing you can do now other than move on, right? Become a Hero and so forth. Then again, not like I can give much advice on being a hero.” 

“Why’s that?” 

Izuku drank the remainder of the win in his glass before sighing and looking at her with a small smile. “Because I’m probably the darkest and most stained soul here.” 

He got up and walked to the door, but not before turning and giving her a soft smile. 

“Try and look at the positives also. It may not look like it, but they’re always there.” 

And just like that, he hoped he got through to her. She’s one of the few he’d avoid hurting unless he absolutely had to. So, seeing her like that broke what little is left of his heart. He started to search for Curious before he was pulled aside by the girl in question. 

“And this here is my boyfriend!” 

‘This wasn’t part of the plan; THIS WASN’T PART OF THE PLAN!’ 

“Akatani, meet the Yaoyorozu’s.” 

‘I hate her; I FUCKING HATE HER!’ 

Nevertheless, Izuku kept a smile on his face and looked at the family. The two adults were accompanied by their daughter, who looked at Izuku as if she saw a ghost. He held his hand out to the hosts peacefully. 

“Pleasure to meet you! I hope my beautiful Chitose hasn’t badgered you with questions. Once she starts, she never stops!” 

“Oh silly, I’m not that bad!” Despite her playful tone, Izuku felt the pain of his foot being stepped on by a heel. Still, he had one hell of a poker face. The two hosts laughed at their antics. 

“Not at all! In fact, she’s so far the only one to come up to us for a normal conversation.” 

Izuku gave a confused look. “Really? That’s actually surprising.” 

Instead of stepping on his foot, Curious ground the hell deeper. “Oh sweetie, can you please bring me some wine? I’ve been needing to finally let loose and tonight feels like a great time to do just that.” 

Izuku nodded. “Of course, honey. Be right back.” 

He then left a kiss on her cheek before walking away. Oh, he knew she was internally screaming and the slight limp on his foot was so worth the payback. Making his way to one of the tables, he grabbed 2 glasses of wine because he needed a drink himself before someone called out behind him. 

“Excuse me.” 

Izuku turned around and came face to face with Momo. Oh, he could almost feel the aluminum bo-staff she hit him with when he was framed. Didn’t even give him time to explain himself as she made cuffs and helped most of his classmates restrain him. Kyouka, he’d show restraint. Momo? He was 5 seconds away from shooting her in the leg right now. 

“Can I ask you a couple of questions?” 

And just like that, he had an idea. If he remembered correctly, she did get flustered with the right words. 

“I have a girlfriend miss, as you just saw.” 

And just like that, he got the effect he wanted, shown by her quick crimson face. 

“No, no! Nothing like that! I was just curious about a few things. Miss Kidzuki is a wonderful journalist from what I’ve heard but I never heard anything about you.” 

‘Ah, she’s trying to analyze me. Bitch, I INVENTED analyzing at this point!’ 

Izuku put up a false smile. “I’m the secretary of Yotsubashi Rikiya.” 

“Yotsu-” 

Momo paled and Izuku’s smile got slightly wider. 

“A-as in the President and CEO of Detnerat?” 

“Yep. I met Chitose when I accompanied Yotsubashi on one of his trips.” 

“I s-see. Sorry, you just remind me of an acquaintance.” 

Izuku chuckled. “Funny. You’re the second person to tell me that tonight.” 

“Second.” 

He took a small sip of the wine before responding. “Yeah. A cute girl with a mutation quirk. Now that I think about it, you look kind of familiar too.” 

“Ah, yes. Um, I’m a student at U-” 

“You were the girl on Uwabami’s commercial around a year ago! What was it about...?” 

Momo blushed in anger at the annoying memory. She was hoping never to have to deal with it again. 

“Thank you for taking the time to answer my questions, bye.” 

And just like that she quickly speed walked away as I watched with a satisfied grin. 

“You’re getting good at that. You sure you need me to help manipulate people?” 

Izuku turned toward Curious as she stuffed a clearly used notepad in her bag. 

“It’s because I’m not as fluent in it. I only know how to manipulate and lie to people when I’ve got to know them. Besides, it doesn’t take much to realize that she doesn’t like it when people mention that stupid commercial.” 

“True.” Curious grabbed one of the glasses for herself. He raised an eyebrow at her. 

“How many of those have you had actually? I never asked.” 

“Oh, not that many.” 

Izuku just stared at her as if calling ‘bullshit’. “Don’t forget, at the end of this, you owe me contact with some of your informants.” 

“Hey, I keep my word! And I got what I needed for tonight so now we can use this time to relax. Especially you.” 

“Whatever you say Mr. ‘4 days’.” 

“You’re never going to let me live that one down, are you?” 

“Nope.” 

He groaned before gulping down the rest of the glass. Perhaps he could afford to take it easy for now. After all, what’s the worst that can happen? 

* * *

Nail marks on his back, bite marks on his shoulder, and the smell of sweat in his room. Izuku sat on the side of his bed with his face in his hands, not even bothering to look at the movement on the other side of his bed, under the sheets for fear of his sanity. 

‘Note to self, have someone responsible take care of me after I get drunk or am found drunk. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, bit of a late update. Sorry.~

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, hope you like this one ya crazy readers. Now I got 4 fics. Jesus, I really need to find a partner for this one after I work a little more on my other fics and set-up the story a little more for "The Tartarus Knight." Also, check out this IzuJirou cul-I MEAN SERVER that I'm a part of if you're a fan of this ship.
> 
> [The Cult of Shady/a> ((Copy-paste link in case the previous link doesn't work: https://discord.gg/ckJhbktu5R ))](https://discord.gg/ckJhbktu5R)


End file.
